CROW ACT
by Carioti spagoti
Summary: this is not a fan fiction or a cross over. this is a graphic novel in production. a young man name knight he has amnesia. he keeps on having dreams of the Dove and Crow war. he keeps on asking him self. why... why does this keep on happening to me. (authors not) this is a work in production.


Book 1 chapter 1

WARNING

The contact that you will be reading in here my not be for the following who are under the age of 18. Viewer discretion is advised.

???: Knight [ cuts to sean of knight running in a distorted village]

???: Knight!

[ Knight wake-up ]

Knight: aaaah! Hu hu what...what was that?

[Mire is knock on knight's door]

Mire: knight your late! get your but out of bed and get to work. NOW!!!

Cuff cuff.

Knight: [Knight looks at the clock ] OW SHIT!

CROW ACT

Book one

Chapter one: another day

[Knight runs down stairs while running passing ever one in the house ]

Knight: morning Dex

Dex: good morning .

Why in such a rush

Knight: hello work. I'm late.

Dex: well ok [ knowdest his eyes] Knight wait your eyes there yellow.

Knight[ looks at The mirror in the hallway] OW shoot I forgot to put my contacts in.

[Knight puts his contact lenses in so his eye change to blue]

Knight: alright I'm heading out mom and Dex see you later.

Mire: ok don't be late tonight.

[Knight: gets on his bike cycle and heads to work]

[Knight arrives at the bar in town ]

[He heads in]

Knight: sorry I'm late.

Morgan: where have you been

Knight: I didn't sleep so well last night.

Morgan: what were you doing.

Knight: just couldn't sleep.

Robert: Mike you do realize that this is the fifth time your late.

Knight: I thought it was the second tim~

Robert: SECOND!

Knight: uuuuuuuuu

Robert: HAHAHA!

Knight: wait what

Robert: I'm just kidding with ya kiddo. just don't be late again.

Knight: ok what ever you say.

[The day passes by to the after noon]

Robert: so I was wondering? Does your mother think it wired that your working at a bar.

Knight: no actually she supports me on it.

Robert: really?

Knight: ya

Robert: well that's good. of Course I did remember that your mother wasn't so interested in the idea for you being a bar tender.

Knight: she fine by it.

as long I get the money to move out.

Robert: your planning on moving out?

Knight: Morgan I'm 25 every one else in my high school has moved on to college or something bigger. Me I work here.

Robert: well makes sense. After all your still living with you mother.

Knight: exactly.

[ two men In biker suits walked in]

Biker 1: well if it isn't mama's boy work at the bar.

Knight to Morgan: and that's why.

Biker 1: hay mama's boy we want to talk to you.

Biker 2: only for a few minutes of your time.

Robert: Mike let me take care of this.

[Morgan walks over to the bikers]

Robert: can I help you gentlemen.

Biker 1: ya get mama's boy over here. old man. [Splits on counter]

Hehehe

Robert: well can you at least show some descent manners at this bar!

Biker 2: relax old man we want to talk him that's all.

Robert: no you will be talking to me instead.

[Biker 1 gives him a stair ]

Knight: Morgan. let me handle this.

Robert: absolutely not Mike I'm not~

[Biker 1 pulls out a knife and is pointing to Morgan]

Biker 1: ya you herd what he said.

[Robert walks up to knight] Robert: be careful.[and walks away]

[Knight go's up to the bikers]

Knight: what do you guys want?

[Biker 1 still has his knife out.]

Biker 1: we want 10,000 dollars for damages for are bikes.

Knight: there just scratches nothing else.

Biker 1: so it's disrespecting the biker gang.

Knight: Well I'm sorry if I kicked over.

Biker 1: then why in the FUCKEN HELL DID YOU KICK THEM FOR!

[Biker 1: stabs the counter top of the bar.]

Biker 2: come down man he just a bar tender.

Biker 1: SHUT UP!

Knight: ... Well you are the ones who slap my mother rere end at the farmers market so I thot I would return back a favor.

Biker 1: BY KICKING OVER ARE BIKES!

Knight: seems fair.

Biker 2: relax man let's not start any thing here and enjoy a nice drink.

Biker 1: I DON'T FUCKEN

CARE!

Biker 1to Knight

YOU PAY UP OR DIE.

Knight: how about this men. I could give you what ever drink you want any were any time. for free.

Biker 2: now ... That's like a good deal to me.

Biker 1: WERE HERE FOR REVENGE FOR ARE BIKES YOU DUMB ASS!

Biker 2: I know but still free beer. Besides all this yelling around here is getting me thirsty.

[Biker 2 sites down and put his hand on the counter top of the bar.]

[Knight filling a glass of beer]

Knight: great choose.

Now then HERE A NICE COLD ONE!

[Knight slams the glass on biker 2 hand]

Biker 2: AAAAAAAHHHHHH

[Biker 1 picks up the knife from the bar table.]

Biker 1: YOU FUCKER.

[Biker 1 trys to stab Knight. Knight doges it and grabs his arm and punches him in the elbow. Biker 1 drop the knife. knight grabs it as it is falling and put it up to his neck. And knight eyes are glowing]

Knight: leave now.

[Knight pushes biker 1 into biker 2 which makes the fall on each other. Both of the bikers ran out The door.]

Biker 1: I'LL GET YOU, YOU FUCKEN SHIT.

[The bikers get on there bikes and leave.]

Knight: pff pathetic.

[Knight head starts to hurt again.]

[Robert goes up to Knight.]

Robert: wow

Knight: you ok Morgan

Robert: ya I'm fine.

But you got some explaining to do.

Knight: ya I'm sorry about that back there. it's just that I thought they got what they deserved. I mean after all it's my mom.

Robert: Mike if I were you I would have done the same thing.

[Knight smiles]

Robert: I think it's a good time to close.

[Knight and Morgan start walking home knight walking with his bicycle]

Robert: so Mike I was wondering something.

Knight: ya and what's that

Robert: would you like to join me at my new pub. I'm having in the city.

Knight: your going to have your own bar.

Robert: ya. I'm quite excited about it.

Knight: well that explains why you ask about my mother.

Robert: ya there going to be live music, food and a bar. I already got ever thing set up And I feel like you would be perfect for my team. You'll get payed twice more money than you get here. So What do you say.

Knight: I'm sorry but I can't.

Robert: why not ?

Knight: well my mom, you know her health.

Robert: o right her Health.

Knight: ya

Robert: Don't you want to move out of that place after all it's really small.

Knight: ya I do. but I'm more concerned on her health and she the only one home ever single day.

Robert: doesn't she have some one? cause I swear I thought I saw someone inside.

Knight: nope it's only her

Robert: well I guess as that old saying goes. "A life for a life".

[Knight head starts to hurt. he puts his hand on his head]

Robert: is everything alright ?

Knight: ya I'm fine. Just have a headi. let's keep on walking.

[Knight gets home]

Knight: alright I'll see ya later Morgan.

Robert: good night Mike I'll see you on Wednesday.

[Knight walks inside]

Knight: Mom, Dex I'm home.

Dex: hay there Knight how was work.

Knight: same as ever. What did you work on this time.

Dex: just fixing up your mother's computer got to keep my self busy.

Knight: ya like closing the curtains.

Dex: well Knight I'm a war bot not a cleaning maid.

Knight: still you got to close the curtains when you work.

Dex : what ever. Hay what Time do you want to learn for tomorrow.

Keroty

Jitzue

Knight: just stander marlshle arts and sword play.

Dex: again but we did that for the past two months. You must be get tired of learning thows aren't you.

Knight: nope not at all it's more my still you now.

Dex : ok if you say so.

Knight: I'm going to check on mom.

Dex: ok

[Knight walks in the living room]

Knight: hay

Mire: hay there sweetie how was your day.

Knight: same as ever.

Mire: don't give me this nonsense of "same as ever" tell me everything about your day.

Knight: well there was a fight at the bar today.

Mire: really. Were you involved.

Knight: Hu yes

Mire: how did you handle it.

Knight I had to slam a glass on a bikers .

Mire: YOU WHAT! [she stands up instantly] cuff, cuff [she starts cuffing out blood]

Knight: mother please come down !

[Dex runs in to the living room] [dex and knight settle her down] [mire sat down back into her chair and then she took a deep breath in and then out] [then she look back at knight frustrated]

Dex: uum I'll go get some water.

[Dex leaves the room so mire can have a word with Knight.]

Mire: I can't believe you did that.

Knight: I didn't have a choice one of them pulled a knife on me.

Mire: wait wh~cuff cuff. Did you start this.

Knight: Hu yes

[Mire takes a deep breath]

Mire: how?

Knight: those bikes that embarrass that day so I thought the I uuum kick there bikes over.

[Mire takes another deep breath]

Mire: hunny there are things in this world that are not meant to be bothered like those bikers. They were just messing around and non other than that there were just making bigger fools out of them selfs. I do like the thought of you thinking about me but kicking there bikes over i mean common. You could of just talk to them. Instead of getting revenge. Am I right.

Knight:...right

Mire: good did you get hurt.

Knight: no. not at all.

[Mire smile than chuckles a little bit.]

Mire: good glad you safe

[Dex over herd]

Dex: You know you should paying me for teaching the boy how to fight.

Mire: I think you living here is good anuff.

Dex: ya true. Ow hay knight don't forget to take off those contact lenses.

Knight: ow ya.

[Knight takes off his contact lenses. Which made his eyes from blue to yellow. And had dinner with his mother]

Knight: hay mom I been having these dreams lately.

Mire : what kind of dreams?

Knight: the kind that keeps on coming back and becomes more and more into a nightmare.

Mire: what did you see in your dream.

Knight: I saw my self running with a baby in my arms and running in a distorted village.

[Mire had a blank face.]

Mire: well that doses sound like a bad dream.

Knight: ya well I'm heading to bed.

Mire: now? It's only 8:00.

Knight: I know but I'm going to get some rest for tomorrow training with dex.

Mire: well ok good night.

Knight: night

Mire: hay Dex can you come over here for a second.

Dex: ya what is it.

Mire: I think knight might be remembering the past.

Dex: you think so

Mire: yes.

Make sure you watch over him when your doing practice today ok.

Dex: ok

[Knight goes up stairs and closes his door to his room. And take out his journal under his bed.]

Knight writing in his journal: well today was shit I wake up being late, got into another fight, made my mom jump and my contacts bother me me all most all day... I think it was the contact. I don't know. I rather reveled my self as a crow and get publicity from folks. But still I don't want to be called name's and Dex treated as a villain but that's life for yu. But anyways I hope those bikers get want they deserve.

Meanwhile in town

Biker 1: can't you believe what happen today. That Fucken kid humiliated us today.

Biker 2: ya ya ya.

Biker 1: you didn't even pull out your Fucken knife!

Biker 2: hay you went to far about are bikes besides he was right. maybe we went to far doing that also. I was drunk when we did that to mire you know.

Biker 1: Who Fucken cares.

Biker 2: her son was going to give me a free beer.

Biker 1: you and Fucken beer. Because of you are gang sound like shit.

Biker 2: there literally two of us in the gang.

Biker 1: would you shut up already!

[?¿? clapping slowly.]

?¿?: you gentle men seem like your having problems.

Biker 1: were in the middle in a meeting get lose.

?¿?: ... so this kid you want to get revenge on him well I got the stuff you need.

Biker 2: he said get lose

?¿?: well that to bad. But anyways how am I going to get rid of all of these guns.

[Biker 1 has ?¿? Intention]

?¿?: got smgs , mini guns , a siperifle and ow what's this ooooooo it my favorite the grenade.

So your you don't want to talk cause this kid seems like a problem of yours.

Biker 1: may I ask were you got those things.

?¿?: probably best not to know... hehehe. but i if you want this stuff then you would have to do a tiny favor for me.

Biker 1: what do you think. [Looks intensely at biker 2]

Biker 2: fine

Biker 1: will do it.

?¿?: great. Know I must ask do you do you two know a woman named Mire?

Biker 1: that hot stuff definitely. I remember that biker 2 went over and slap her ass while we were at the farmers market.

Biker 2: you made me do that when I was drunk!

?¿?: splendid do you know were she lives?

Biker 1: Ya why.

[?¿? Had the world's biggest grin on his face]

?¿?: tell me were?

End of charter one another day


End file.
